Operators of fleet vehicles, including trucking and bus companies, are faced with an increasingly onerous set of regulations, which in part require the regular completion of forms and reports by operators (drivers) of such fleet vehicles. For example, the Hours of Service regulations require that certain commercial drivers limit their driving time per day, and also cumulatively over either a seven or eight day period, in order to avoid driver fatigue, which can lead to increased accidents. In order to meet this regulation it is necessary for drivers to record their driving time, and to be ready to display their most recent day and week of activity, if requested to do so by a public safety officer. Daily vehicle inspection reports also represent another type of data entry required of fleet drivers. The fleet owner must maintain these records in their back office for different periods of time, based on the information (inspection records have different retention periods than driver's logs).
It would be desirable to provide fleet operators with tools to address issues related to their vehicles and drivers.